The Perfect Gentleman
by reiko
Summary: Yohji suddenly finds the computer and the internet interesting... ^^; non-yaoi kinda sappy (at least for me) but it shows Yohji's sweet side ^^;


hi minna-san! reiko here! finally got the courage to come out of her   
shell! i have a little something here... um just to show Yohji-san's   
sweet side... Yohji-centered fic for the Yohji fans out there! C&C's   
will always be appreciated! thanks! but no flames please this is my   
first fic here!!! ^^;  
  
hope you like it!  
  
Title: The Perfect Gentleman]  
Author: Reiko  
E-mail: mosqamuerta@y...  
Archive: Would anybody want it? sure, just tell me where, awright?  
Warnings: slight language, non-yaoi (gomen yaoi lovers... gomen,   
gomen ^^;)  
Keywords: Yohji, Yohji, Yohji...  
  
================  
  
The Perfect Gentleman  
  
"I. Can't. Stand this!" Ken said rather loudly. His  
chocolate-brown eyes riveted towards the blond man  
standing by the shop's glass window with a bunch  
adoring "fan girls" before him. He gritted his teeth  
in annoyance when he saw the teasing smile grazing  
over the playboy's smooth lips. He cracked when he  
heard the female giggles erupting inside the store.  
"This is getting way out of hand!" He added raising  
his hands in surrender.  
  
"Shh?Ken-kun." Omi said frowning. He then politely  
excused himself from the horde of girls in front of  
him only to walk towards the irritated ex J-Leaguer.  
"Not in front of the customers." He added standing  
beside him.  
  
"Omi, this is really?quot; Ken shook his head. "Just look  
at him! He's flirting, flirting and flirting and?quot; He  
stopped as he momentarily observed Yohji standing  
there, smiling like there's no tomorrow.   
  
"And more flirting! We have to put a stop to this."   
Ken declared.  
  
"Ken-kun?quot; Omi began his voice trailing. But then,  
Ken-kun's right. Although they are used to Yohji's  
flirting, after all he's the undisputed skirt-chasing  
bum in their group, this is getting out of control. He  
is practically doing nothing! And leaving all the work  
to them! Just thinking about that, he secretly  
wondered if Aya noticed anything. He shrugged. It  
would be Yohji's bad luck if Aya?  
"Oi! You two come with me."  
  
Omi nearly jumped upon hearing a cold voice behind  
him. He turned around only to see a pair of chilling  
violet eyes settling over him then to Yohji. Ken  
smirked.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked. Aya merely  
nodded his head.  
  
"I'm in." Omi sighed. "What are you planning to do?"  
  
"Just follow me." Aya replied walking towards Yohji.  
Ken and Omi momentarily stared at each other with  
confusion. Then giving out a shrug, the wordlessly  
followed the red-head.  
  
"Yohji."  
  
Yohji looked up upon hearing his name. A charming  
smile graciously curved his lips upon noting the  
serious looks on his teammate's faces. "Hai?" He asked  
smoothly.  
  
"I need you to help me with something." Aya said in a  
flat, monotonous voice.  
  
With that Yohji frowned. Aya asking for help?! Aya  
admitting he needs help?! Now that's something. He  
then focused his attentions to the girls before him,  
all waiting expectantly. He grinned. /"The chicks  
would absolutely flip over my helping the guys."/ He  
thought chuckling mentally. And besides, Aya's asking  
for help. It's not everyday you see their fearless  
leader imploring for his assistance. Whatever it is,  
at least he would have something to rub against his  
nose later.  
  
"Okay what is it?" He asked.  
  
Aya nodded his head. "Follow me. In the basement." He  
replied walking ahead of them with Yohji following  
close behind.  
  
Omi and Ken frowned but nevertheless they followed  
suit. Something's bound to turn up. They have a weird  
feeling about this.  
  
  
==========   
  
  
"This is not funny! Let me out!"  
  
"Mou Yohji-kun." Omi giggled. "Believe me this is good  
for you and for your wallet too!"  
  
"Fuck it!" Yhoji yelled as he furiously banged the  
door with his fist. "Let me out of here!"  
  
"You deserve it!" Ken said nastily. "That's what you  
get for flirting and not doing work!"  
  
"Shit!" Yohji shouted. "I don't have my cigarettes  
with me!"  
  
"Good!" Omi said.  
  
"If you're going to keep me in here at least give me  
my cigarettes!" Yohji demanded.  
  
"Just shut it." Aya said walking away from the locked  
door. Omi started walking too together with the  
snickering Ken lagging behind.  
  
"What am I supposed to do here?" Yohji hollered.  
  
"Do something productive!" Omi said chuckling. "Good  
luck! You have my computers to keep yourself busy!"  
And with that, the noise slowly disappeared. Yohji  
cursed loudly as he tiredly settled himself on the  
couch.   
  
"What the hell do I know about those stuff?!" Yohji  
muttered as his eyes landed on the complicated tech  
things sitting idly on the corner. He stood up and  
made his way towards it.  
  
He shrugged. "Well I might as well keep myself busy."  
He said sitting on the chair and turning the computer  
on.   
  
"Hmm?okay let's see?quot; He murmured clicking on an  
icon. "Internet?quot; He added. After a series of clicking  
then and there, he suddenly found himself inside the  
chat rooms. Curiosity growing, he decided to  
participate.  
  
  
  
Kitten: Women over 18, asl please.  
  
  
  
"This is great!" Yohji muttered as he scanned the  
replies. "Meeting chicks the modern way!" He added  
typing laboriously. After ten minutes of chatting and  
laughing and flirting, he got bored. These women are  
no fun to talk to. Some of them are silly but most of  
them are stupid. He was about to log off when someone  
asked for his asl. He raised an eyebrow. He might as  
well try her.  
  
  
  
Kitten: 22/M/Japan. You?  
  
Mystique: 21/F/New York.  
  
  
  
"Interesting?quot; He murmured his fingers immediately  
moving.  
  
  
  
Kitten: Hi! How are you?  
  
Mystique: Fine, thank you.   
  
Kitten: So New York? I heard it's a great city. Would  
I like it there?  
  
Mystique: It depends on what kind of person you are.  
  
  
Yohji's eyebrows went up a notch. He was expecting an  
"Oh yes absolutely! New York's a cool city!" answer  
like all the other women he talked to earlier but  
instead?"You are intriguing?quot; He murmured, grinning.   
"I'd like to get to know you better." He said.  
  
This will be a long night.  
  
  
==========  
  
"Yohji-kun!" Omi whined. "Get off the computer now! I  
need to do my school report!"  
  
"Just a minute brat." Yohji replied his eyes not  
leaving the computer monitor.   
  
Omi clenched his teeth. "You've been saying that for  
the millionth time! Yohji-kun!  
  
"Later!"  
  
"I need it now!"  
  
Yohji finally turned to Omi. Upon noting the pissed  
off whiny look at the young boy's face, he rolled his  
eyes. An angry Omi is bad but a whining Omi is worse.  
He sighed.  
  
"All right, all right just give me five minutes." He  
sighed.  
  
"You've been cooped up in here for the last three  
weeks?quot;  
  
"I said five minutes." Yohji said darkly.   
  
With that, Omi gulped. He started backing away towards  
the basement stairs, a forced smile on his lips.  
"O-okay. Just five minutes, wakatta?"  
  
"Hai, thank you." Yohji said grimly as Omi shut the  
door close. Privacy granted, he returned his  
attentions back to the computer.  
  
  
  
Mystique: What took you so long? Everything all right?  
  
Kitten: Just some minor problem?so where were we?  
  
Mystique: This would be my last chat session with you,  
kitty.  
  
  
  
Yohji smiled. He just loves it when she calls him  
kitty. It sounds so sweet and so cute. Then he  
frowned?what does she mean by it?  
  
  
  
Kitten: What do you mean? You don't want to talk to me  
anymore?  
  
Mystique: No, I love chatting with you but I'm moving  
away.  
  
Kitten: Where? Can't you bring your computer with you?  
  
Mystique: Gonna have to buy a new one. But it will  
take me a while. Long enough for you to forget me.  
  
Kitten: I'll never forget you. Where are you moving?  
  
Mystique: Actually I'm going there. Remember I'm  
half-Japanese, ne? My father just died. I have to go  
back there to see to the funeral and everything.  
  
Kitten: Oh sou ka?I'm sorry.  
  
Mystique: It doesn't matter.  
  
  
Yohji momentarily stopped. Now is his chance to  
finally see here! But then?He shook his head. So  
what's stopping him from asking her? He's sure that  
Mystique's a beautiful woman. Just from the way she  
talks he could tell that she's a well-bred lady but  
then?  
  
  
Kitten: Would you like to meet?  
  
  
"Oh shit!" Yohji muttered as he found himself suddenly  
pushing the enter key. "Shoot!" He added shaking his  
head. Just how could?  
  
  
Mystique: I would love to.  
  
  
  
Yohji rubbed his eyes upon seeing the words on the  
monitor. He then grinned. This is getting really cool!  
Who knows, they might get together or something.  
  
  
Kitten: Great! So how about I pick you up at the  
airport.   
  
Mystique: Whatever you say? Are you sure you want to  
meet me?  
  
Kitten: Of course baby. I wouldn't ask if I'm not.  
  
Mystique: Okay. I'll be there Wednesday next week.   
  
Kitten: How will I know you? I'll be wearing a dark  
blue polo and a pair of cream-colored slacks.  
  
Mystique: Okay. I'll be wearing a red scarf on my  
neck.  
  
Kitten: Got it! Can't wait for Wednesday!  
  
Mystique: ::smiles:: Me too. Bye.  
  
Kitten: Bye.  
  
Mystique logs off.  
  
  
  
Yohji smiled as he logged off as well. He stood up and  
stretched lazily. Wednesday?He grinned as he started  
towards the stairs. He would finally meet her!   
  
"Yohji Kudou, you're the man!" He shouted walking  
towards Omi's room.  
  
  
==========  
  
Next Wednesday?  
Yohji checked his watch for the third time as he  
stood inside the airport's arrival station. He raised  
his hand to straighten his tie. He felt nervous and  
excited at the same time. He took a deep breath and  
was about to pace back and forth when suddenly a horde  
of passengers poured inside the station.  
  
Yohji then straightened himself, scanning the crowd  
for a red scarf. Just then a woman about his age,  
tall, beautiful, sophisticated and voluptuous, caught his eyes. She  
was wearing a small fitted blouse and a skirt half-way  
to her thighs. The whole ensemble gave out her perfect  
figure. For a moment there, he stared at her,  
capturing her eyes with his.   
  
"Please have a red scarf, please have a red scarf?quot; He  
reiterated as the woman made his way towards him. But  
when she was near him, Yohji gave out a disappointed  
sigh upon finding no scarf around her neck.  
Nevertheless, he smiled sexily as the woman gave him a  
suggestive wink before walking past him.  
  
"Oh well?she's not the only woman here." Yohji  
surmised. "Mystique will be much more beautiful than  
her I'm sure." He added.   
  
He waited. And waited?and waited?  
  
"A red scarf!" His mind screamed after a while. He  
smiled as he walked towards the red image. He was  
about to approach the person when he suddenly stopped.  
A few meters away from him was a woman in her middle  
thirties, slightly chubby. Too old... Not his type... He frowned.  
  
"I thought she's twenty-one?" He asked himself. Then  
he shook his head. How stupid! He actually expected  
her to be honest about her real age!   
  
"What now?" Yohji asked himself upon noting the red  
scarf around her neck. It was a good thing she hasn't  
seen him yet. He could always walk away slowly and?He  
shook his head. This is ridiculous. He was about to  
back away when an inner voice stopped him.  
  
"What are you doing Yohji Kudou?" Something inside him  
said. "I thought you're a ladies' man? Never turning  
down a lady?quot;  
  
"Well yes but look at her?quot; He answered.  
  
"Then you're no different from the silly, stupid girls  
you talked to." It argued.  
  
"Well?quot; Yohji started. But then, it was right. What he  
was about to do is impolite and rude. He must do the  
right thing. And the right thing is to go to her and  
introduce himself. He will take her out to dinner and  
try his best to make her feel welcome. After all it's  
her first time here in Japan.  
  
"And besides, I'm a gentleman. I've always prided  
myself for being that." He said walking towards her.  
  
Upon reaching her, he cleared out his throat and gave  
out his best smile. "Uh, excuse me." He said coolly,  
lightly tapping her on the shoulder. The woman turned  
around. He smiled.  
  
"I'm Kitten but please call me Yohji. It's so finally  
nice to meet you, Mystique." He said sincerely.   
  
With that the woman smiled. "Oh young man, you have  
the wrong woman." She said.  
  
Yohji frowned. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not the woman you're looking for." She replied.   
  
Yohji's frown deepened. Now what is going on in here?  
"But you?ou're wearing a red scarf around you neck  
and?quot;  
  
"Look over there." The woman said. Yohji followed her  
gaze only to settle at the beautiful woman he saw  
earlier. She was sitting on a chair, calmly sipping  
coffee. "She actually asked me a favor. She told me to  
wear this red scarf for a while and when a man wearing  
a dark blue polo and cream-colored slacks approaches  
me, she told me to give this scarf with this message."  
  
"What?hat message?" Yohji croaked.  
  
"That you hurry up to her." She said taking the scarf  
off and handing it to him. "And she told me that you  
really are the good guy she met in the chat room. You  
really are the perfect gentleman."  
  
Upon hearing that, Yohji smiled, thanked her and  
hurriedly went to the woman. She then looked up and  
gave him one of her sweetest smiles that Yohji nearly  
felt himself melting.  
  
"Hi!" She greeted. It was a sexy drawl to Yohji's  
ears.  
  
"Hi." He said smiling. "Here's your scarf."   
  
She shook her head. "No, you keep it." She replied.  
  
"Wow! It's so nice to finally meet you." He said.  
  
"It's so finally nice to meet you too, kitty." She  
said softly. "I'm impressed."   
  
Surprisingly he felt his cheeks getting warm. He is  
blushing?! Yohji Kudou the playboy blushing?! Yohji  
Kudou the womanizer blushing?! This is getting  
unbelievable! He cleared his throat and turned away  
shyly. "How about dinner?" He asked standing up and  
assisting her.  
  
"I would love to." She answered walking beside him.  
  
Yohji sighed as he felt her soft hands entwining with  
his. They walked towards the exit, hand in hand, a  
comfortable silence about them. He shivered as he felt  
something magical in the air?Her nearness was causing  
that. He never felt this with other women before. He  
lightly squeezed her hand. She looked up and smiled,  
their eyes meeting, sweet unspoken words voicing out.   
  
He smiled softly. Who knows, this might be the  
beginning of something beautiful.  
  
Something lasting.  
  
  
  
Owari ^_~  
  
Note: This is for Ami-chan! Sorry if the Nagi-Aya-chan fic is taking   
too long... ^^;  



End file.
